


here kitty kitty

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Ears, F/F, Kitty!Blake, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au/headcanon/prediction where blake is a kitty fauna</p>
<p>literally just a pwp bumblebee smutfic</p>
<p>written for tumblr user whatamidoingeven's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	here kitty kitty

Seeing as we were sharing a room (partners and all), it didn't take long for her secret to come out.

Then again, there was only so long one could hide a set of feline ears behind an oversized bow before your roommate found out.

She'd been horrifically nervous when I first caught her without her bow, her ears instinctively flattening against her skull. Blake had shown more emotion then than I think I'd ever seen before, frantically ordering me to swear not to tell anyone about it. After all, it was a well-known fact that Fauna were absolutely not allowed at Beacon. I'd never understood why. Maybe they were a little more "animal" or whatever than non-Fauna people, but it didn't make them subhuman.

Besides, she was flat-out gorgeous and an unbelievable fighter to boot. Like hell I was going to turn her in and have to get reassigned to a new partner. I wasn't sure how that was going to pan out, but I wasn't looking forward to the possibility of getting launched into the forest again. Particularly with the possibility that I'd get stuck with a partner who _sucked._

I swore not to tell anyway. It seemed to ease her mind.

Once she'd started to trust me with her secret, she slowly began to relax within the confines of our shared room. It took almost no time at all before her first order of business after getting inside was getting the damn bow off so she could flex her ears.

Soon after that, she began relaxing to the point of letting some of her more... _feline_ instincts come out. It was a little weird at first—Blake was in all honesty the last person I'd expect to outright request cuddling—but hey, like hell I was going to pass up a free cuddle partner in the form of a hot girl my age.

Some of them, granted, I could do without.

Like the whole silent-as-a-cat bit.

"Hey."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at her greeting. I peered up at her over the top of my book, pretending to be annoyed. "I mean it," I threatened, watching as she first removed her bow, rubbing her tender ears, and then went about changing into her pajamas. "If you don't start making more noise than that when you're walking around, I _am_ going to get you one of those collars with a bell."

Blake didn't even grace me with a glance as she tugged her nightshirt over her head. "Promises, promises." I stifled an unladylike snort into my book. She padded over to the side of my bed, her steps even quieter without her boots. "Room for one more?"

I laughed and opened my arms to let her slide in next to me, resting her cheek on my shoulder. She'd gotten especially cuddly since finally coming to terms with the fact that I wasn't going to rat her out or whatever. I didn't mind at all; she was a nice source of body heat, and the quiet purring that sometimes started up was nice to hear.

She was quiet as I continued reading. I mentally noted to myself that I'd put the book away for the night as soon as I finished this chapter.

I turned the page and bit back a swear. Apparently the end of the chapter was only a page and a half away. Annoyed, I finished reading it, dogeared the page, and tossed the book off the side of the bed, where it hit the floor with a thud.

Blake propped herself up on her elbow with a tiny frown, looking over the edge of the bed as if to make sure the tattered paperback was alright. "Be nicer to your books."

I smiled innocently at her. She rolled her eyes and laid back down. We were quiet for a few minutes before I got bored.

"Hey, can I pet your ears?" I asked suddenly. Blake glanced up at me, brow raised.

"Sure."

She'd pretty much given me free reign to scratch her ears whenever the urge came over me, but I still asked every time. I dunno. It just felt weird to just start scratching someone out of the blue. Even if she did evidently enjoy it.

A low, sleepy purr rumbled in her throat as I let my fingers tangle into her thick hair, short nails lightly scratching at the base of her ear. She nuzzled insistently into my neck. I let my fingers brush against her again, curious, feeling the subtle shifts from the texture of her hair to the texture of her fur. I scratched at her ear again and the low rumble of her purr grew louder.

I sighed softly against the crown of her head, and her ear twitched at the feeling. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Blake mumbled against my throat.

"Your ear twitched. It was cute."

Her voice was laced with confusion. "How is that cute?"

"It just is!" To prove my point, I gently blew across the tip of her ear, making it twitch back even as a shiver darted up Blake's spine.

"Mm... don't do that," she complained lowly.

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Alright."

I resumed lightly petting her ears, contemplative. When Ruby was younger, she'd had a pet kitten. I tried now to recall what the kitten liked.

I let my free hand slide down to the small of Blake's back. She gasped when my hand slid under her nightshirt—moaned outright when my nails scratched at the soft skin over her spine. The noise startled a blush into my cheeks, though I couldn't help but grin when her hips lifted slightly, pressing herself demandingly against my hand.

"Yang," she half-growled against me.

"Yeah?"

I didn't get much of a word in after that—I was summarily pinned, my wrists above my head and her lips pressed roughly against mine. I gave a muffled little groan against her. She took advantage of it to deepen the kiss, her grip on my wrists gentling.

It never failed to surprise me to feel the careful scrape of her too-sharp canines against my tongue.

I slid my wrists free, my hands automatically falling to her hip and scalp. I began running my thumb over her ear again, drawing another pleased purr out of her. Blake broke the kiss then, nuzzling and kissing at my throat. My free hand slid under her shirt, absently caressing her stomach—and I withdrew with a sharp yelp as she bit down suddenly, fangs digging into my skin.

" _Ow!_ "

"Do _not,_ " Blake growled lowly, "touch my stomach."

"I, uh..." I gulped at the sight of her bright yellow eyes boring into me. "Right, I won't do that again."

"Thank you." She leaned down to kiss the bite, drawing her tongue over the spot. I shuddered at the gentle gesture over the still-stinging mark. Geez, that was definitely going to leave one hell of a mark as well. Getting bitten that hard by a human would leave a mark on its own, but with fangs in the equation as well—"You're drifting off," Blake commented, getting my attention again. She was sitting up now ( _not_ a bad view, I noted mentally), a wry smirk settled on her lips.

It took me a second to recognize that my shirt had been pulled up over my stomach, and that she was waiting for me to shift my weight off my shoulders so she could remove it. "Sorry." I tugged the tank off myself, flicking it aside and then laying back, my arms crossed under my head. I grinned up at her. "Better?"

Her hands were wandering already. "Much." She kissed me again, shamelessly kneading at my chest. I hummed softly at the attention.

"You can be rougher than that," I mumbled breathlessly against her lips. It was something I had to remind her of every time. I kept thinking that she'd be used to it eventually, but maybe not. She took the hint anyway, calloused hands brusquely playing over my breasts, pinching and tugging my nipples at seemingly random intervals. My head dropped back, and Blake ducked to suck little love bites along the column of my throat. "There you go..."

Blake chuckled softly and bit me again.

"Mind the fangs, Blake," I managed.

"Yeah, yeah."

Hopefully I had concealer lying around somewhere.

Blake pulled me back to focus, then, grinding her knee against the juncture of my thighs. "Oh, _christ_ ," I hissed out between my teeth, bucking instinctively against her. The friction was doing wonders for me.

She ignored my low swears and pleas for a moment, her mouth and hands remaining where they were.

"Blake, come on, please, you're killing me," I complained, tugging gently at her hair.

She clicked her tongue at me, unimpressed. "So impatient," she muttered. I wasn't terribly offended by that: Blake had finally slipped a hand under my waistband, finally touching me without a barrier. She pulled back just enough to let me see the lazy smirk that touched her lips. "I don't think you minded being bitten _that_ much, from what I can tell."

"...Shut up..."

Blake laughed, propping herself up on her free hand so she could press slow, hot kisses across my chest. "Just making a statement."

I opened my mouth to reply and promptly closed it with a click when she sank her fingers into me. She _did_ have impeccable timing. My head dropped back again. "Awful."

Blake didn't respond that time, merely trailing her lips agonizingly slowly down my torso, towards her leisurely-flexing hand. I shuddered in anticipation. And knowing her, she'd take _way_ too long in getting there. She was already slowing her hand's movements. Just to make me squirm.

" _Awful._ "

She left a little bite mark on my stomach. "And you don't seem to mind a _bit._ "

Blake didn't bother undressing me entirely when she got there, merely tugging my panties and shorts to my knees before giving up and leaving them. My breath hitched sharply at the first press of her lips against me, and again when she licked me. "Fuck," I muttered at the ceiling, tangling my fingers into her hair, trying to make sure I didn't accidentally tug. Blake apparently wasn't terribly concerned about the prospect, lapping roughly at my clit. "Ah— _fuck!_ "

I could almost feel her smirking at the noise. I wasn't exactly _vocal,_ usually.

In a halfassed attempt to wipe the smirk off her face, I shifted my hands in her hair, rubbing my fingertips firmly at the base of both her ears.

It backfired very quickly and very intensely. There was no way in hell I was living it down. I actually wasn't sure I'd be able to hear her purr again without going pink.

I don't believe I'd ever had someone _purr_ against me before but wow. _Wow._ Jesus _christ._ It was over embarrassingly quickly after that.

Blake laughed softly, pushing herself up on her elbows, grinning outright. "Wow. That's all it takes for you, huh?" she teased. I muttered, throwing my arm over my eyes so I didn't have to look at that wicked grin she wore. "Remind me to incorporate _purring_ more often. I think that's the first time you've actually _singed_ the bedsheets."

"Shut up," I growled, removing my arm in an attempt to glare at her. She was right, though—I could smell burned cotton from here. Oops.

Blake just offered me that devastating little smirk of hers as she sat up again, her lips slick with the evidence of my arousal.

Something occurred to me, then, and I began giggling to myself. Blake blinked, her smirk disappearing in curiosity. "What?" My giggles soon dissolved into a hysterical fit of laughter, tears sparking in the corners of my eyes. Blake remained bewildered: " _What?_ "

I took in several gulps of breath, trying desperately to get it together long enough to tell her what was so damn funny. "Y- _you_ -hoo look like..." I was overcome with giggles again for a few seconds. "Like the cat that..." I had to take another moment. " _That got into the cream._ "

Her face went scarlet, but her expression went completely neutral. Bright yellow eyes closed for a moment as she took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out. She opened her eyes again, completely nonplussed. "I'm leaving."

"No-no, wait, come on!" I cackled, my knees still trembling too much for me to do anything other than sit up and watch as she got dressed in her normal clothes.

" _Good_ bye."

"Come on!" I tried to protest through my whoops of laughter. "That was funny and you know it!"

Even after she'd walked out of the room, I laid in bed, crippled with my giggles.


End file.
